finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dona
Dona (ドナ, Dona) is a summoner from Kilika in Final Fantasy X. Her only Guardian is Barthello. She has a tendency of giving Yuna and her Guardians a hard time. 69 12$ Story ''Final Fantasy X The party first meets Dona in the Kilika Temple. She treats Yuna condescendingly, and tries to put her down. Yuna asks her politely to leave. Later, when Tidus is told he cannot enter the Cloister of Trials as he is not yet an official Guardian, they show up again and try to get him (and Yuna by extension) into trouble by making the elevator go down with Tidus on it. She then appears on the boat to Luca, cuddling up to Barthello.any j 9$ Dona later appears trying to gain access to the Mushroom Rock Road during Operation Mi'ihen which she fails to do. If the player talks to her she explains they are not letting Summoners through, but will call on them eventually and returns to Rin's Travel Agency. If the player does not talk to her she witnesses Seymour managing to get Yuna into Mushroom Rock and leaves in a temper.s20 min of laying pipe 20$ 20% off with coupon At Djose Temple Dona arrives just as Yuna begins praying to the Fayth and shows once more an arrogant attitude to the group and mocks Yuna over her relationship with Seymour and having Auron as a Guardian commenting, "The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska". Later, the party discovers a distressed Barthello in Macalania Woods, who says he has lost Dona. She has been captured by the Al Bhed. In the besieged Al Bhed's Home, Dona is found down in the Summoners' Sanctum. The Al Bhed kidnapped her because they did not want her to die just to save Spira with the Final Aeon. The party meet her again later on the airship, doubting her abilities as a summoner. Depending on the player's answer, Dona and Barthello will either quit the pilgrimage and remain in the Djose Temple, or they will keep traveling and can be met again when going back to the Zanarkand Temple after defeating Yunalesca and obtaining the airship. Final Fantasy X-2 Dona appears in ''Final Fantasy X-2, living in Kilika with Barthello and a staunch Youth League supporter, which causes a split between the two with Barthello going to Kilika Temple. During the Great Sphere Hunt on the island she joins the Youth Leagues assault on the temple and is shocked when Yuna and the Gullwings steal the sphere. After the party decides which group to return the sphere to, her attitude to them becomes warmer or harsher, depending on who the player decides to give it. Dona helps Yuna, Rikku, and Paine get in to Kilika Forest when fiends begin to pour out of the Temple by distracting the gate guard. Later, she is the main person the player converse with on the CommSphere in Kilika and through this the player gets her to reconsider her feelings for Barthello. In the final chapter, if the player succeeds in Kilika, Dona reconciles with Barthello on Kilika Temple's steps, happily reuniting. Etymology The name "Donna" is a Latin name that means "Lady" or "Woman". In Spanish it can be spelled "Dona". de:Donna es:Dona Category:Final Fantasy X Non-Player Characters Category:Summoners Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters